Despues de un Fin
by goldensister111
Summary: Todos sabemos que los cuentos de hadas no son eternos, a pesar de que nos negamos a aceptarlo y simplemente nos quedamos con el "felices para siempre" pero todos tienen, se quiera o no, un final en común y el de Kagome e Inuyasha no fue la excepción.


disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen ni lo harán son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Después del fin.**

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada frente al goshimboku, las lágrimas caían entre los pequeños surcos de sus mejillas que delataban su avanzada edad y ella, pese a la lamentable situación en la que se encontraba, seguía buscando una respuesta a todo "_no lo entiendo ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_".

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea. "_no puedo dejar que nadie me vea de esta manera, no estoy en condiciones, será mejor que me calme_", con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logra apenas apresar las lágrimas y se aproxima a su cabaña, cerca de la cual, se encontraban dos adolescentes los cuales no reconoció.

—Sigo sin creerlo— acoto una muchacha que no aparentaba más de 16 años— ¿Por qué? ¡Explícamelo! ¡¿Por qué?!— Agarro de los hombros al mayor y lo agito con fuerza— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¡No es justo!— grito desesperada.

— ¡Cálmate!— exclamo el mayor de aparentemente unos 18 soltándose del agarre— ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Si no era ahora sería en cualquier otro momento! ¡No obtendrás nada con lamentarlo!—.

— ¡No tenías que hablarme así!—sollozo –Sabes cómo estoy—gimotea—Discúlpame, no pude evitarlo— termino de decir entrecortadamente y el chico conmovido por la situación la abrasa de manera protectora — ¿Tú no te iras cierto? ¿No me dejaras sola?— se separa para verlo a los ojos — ¡Prométemelo!—.

El chico sonríe enternecido— Si te lo prometo hermanita— le revuelve los cabellos— No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi—.

—Gracias— lo vio durante unos instantes para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Kagome analizaba la situación con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, sintió curiosidad por saber quiénes son esos chicos y por otro un fuerte instinto maternal que le hiso querer abrasarlos y decirles que todo está bien, esos, y muchas más sensaciones la invaden confundiéndola dándole una punzada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ambos hermanos se retiran y ella simplemente se da media vuelta y continua caminando para volver a internarse en el bosque.

Con cada paso que daba la nostalgia y la melancolía la invadían más profundamente. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos debido a la impetuosa necesidad de salir, volviendo a adornar su maltratada cara "_siento un gran frio en mi interior… en mi corazón y crese ¡ah! ¡Duele!_" cae de rodillas — ¡No lo aguanto! ¡Que pare!— grito desconsolada.

—Te comprendo no ha de ser fácil— aquella dulce voz sobresalta de sobre manera a la mujer.

— ¿Ki… Kikio?— tartamudea mientras observa desde su posición al espíritu de la aludida sonriéndole cálidamente — ¿Tú sabes que me sucede?— lanza un quejido– ¿Sabes que es este frio que me invade?—.

—Si lo sé, pronto lo entenderás, pero antes debes calmarte— se agacho para quedar a su altura y le toco el hombro. Al contacto aquel frio que sentía desapareció para dar paso a una tranquilizante calidez — ¿Mejor?—.

Suspiro con alivio—Si, te lo agradezco—.

—Bueno… — su semblante se torna serio –…no sé cómo decírtelo pero tú… estás muerta— aclaro algo insegura imaginándose la reacción de la mujer.

Esta, se había caído a pedazos y la clara manifestación de eso era su desencajado rostro— ¿Qué?— pregunto desorientada—No… no es posible— susurro— No es posible… ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde ha quedado el 'felices para siempre'? ¿Por qué la vida fue tan cruel conmigo?—encarna las cejas, molesta— ¡¿Por qué?!— termino de grito r.

—Kagome contrólate— acoto Kikio fríamente— La vida no ha sido cruel contigo claramente no te has percatado ni de la edad que estas aparentando— se pone de pie y le da la espalda –Lo que sucede es que no recuerdas nada después de tu regreso luego de esos tres años en tu época ¿Me equivoco?—.

"_Ahora que lo menciona..._"observa sus manos, agarrotadas producto de los años de trabajo "_tiene razón… no recuerdo absolutamente… nada_"—No, no te equivocas—.

—Entonces sígueme yo te mostrare lo que la vida te ha brindado— comienza a caminar haciendo un gesto para que esta la siga y al instante ambas son transportadas a otro lugar.

Se encuentran en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome de unos 20 años estaba postrada en una cama con las piernas en posición de parto, un paño húmedo en la cabeza y una expresión de extremo cansancio, a su lado Sango sujetándole una mano y diciendo que falta poco.

El llanto de un bebe inunda el lugar –Que pase el padre— espeto la anciana y dejando una estela de humo entra el aludido y se sienta a un lado de la mujer preocupado de su salud –Felicidades es barón— musito mientras entrega a la feliz pareja su pequeño retoño.

—Por tus lagrimas puedo deducir que ya lo recordaste— dijo calmadamente.

—Sí, algo—respondió ensimismada en la escena –También recuerdo que Inuyasha estuvo más de un mes presumiendo su hijo a quien se le pusiera por delante— suspiro añorando aquellos bellos momentos.

—Muy bien— termino Kikio para mostrar un nuevo recuerdo. Estaban la exterminadora, el monje y la sacerdotisa con unos 35 años, Inuyasha de unos 21, las gemelas de 16 y el pequeño de 14, y los hijos de nuestros personajes principales el mayor de 4 y la menor de 2 *. Todos se encontraban juntos en un día de campo cerca de la orilla de un lago, los niños correteando en la orilla, los adolescentes nadando y los adultos conversando. Pero lo más importante de todo es que cada uno llevaba una sonrisa de sincera felicidad adornando su rostro.

— ¿Cómo fue ese día?— pregunto.

A la azabache le brillaban los ojos—uno de los más hermosos de mi vida… fue muy lindo, estábamos felices y… en paz—.

— ¿Lista para lo que sigue?—.

—Eso espero— espeto con un mal presentimiento, pues savia que las cosas no podían haber sido tan fáciles. El entorno vuelve a cambiar para asemejarse a un día de invierno ella se sollozando desconsoladamente frente a un montículo de tierra con algunas flores encima, detrás de ella se encontraban sus amigos en un estado similar.

—Kagome chan lo lamento tanto— acoto con pesar tocándole el hombro.

—Sango— respondió débilmente para luego levantarse y buscar consuelo en los brazos de la nombrada.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— musito la sacerdotisa del presente bastante confundida–recuerdo que sentía una gran tristeza pero no por qué—.

—Lo que vez allí es la tumba de Inuyasha— dijo señalando el montículo de tierra.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder — ¿qué? ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo – se agarra la cabeza — ¿Cómo fue posible?—.

—Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo dos meses después del suceso del lago, se inició una guerra entre dos castillos demasiado cercanos a la aldea él fue para protegerlos— sonríe irónicamente mientras mira hacia la nada—Murió… producto de una flecha que le atravesó el corazón—.

—Entiendo— musito entrecortadamente.

— Posteriormente estuviste el resto de tu vida cuidando de tus hijos * y a pesar del dolor que sentías llegaste a acumular muchos hermosos, moriste a los 85 año…—.

— ¿Cómo morí?— la interrumpe.

—De forma natural… simplemente la noche pasada te quedaste dormida y tu corazón dejo de latir… de cualquier forma estaba muy maltratado, no habrías podido vivir mucho más debido a todo por lo que has pasado—guardo silencio unos segundos— ¿Recuerdas a los jóvenes que estaban en la entrada de la que fue tu cabaña?—.

— ¿Eran mis hijos cierto?— acoto con melancolía.

—Sí, exactamente— suspira—Bueno, como ya lo recuerdas todo es tiempo de que avances— se da media vuelta y el lugar comienza a desaparecer lentamente comenzando a tornándose de un color blanco.

— ¡Espera!— grito de repente.

— ¿Sí?— dijo mirándola otra vez.

— ¿No podrías hacerme un favor? Algo así como mi última voluntad— pregunto tímidamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?—.

— ¿Podría…. Despedirme de mis hijos?—.

—Claro que puedes— espeto amablemente y al instante Kagome se encontraba en su cabaña.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

— ¿Niños?— llamo la madre sobresaltando a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¿Ma… mamá? ¿Qué… haces… tú aquí?— exclamo sobresaltada la menor mientras algunas lágrimas se asoman desde sus ojos dorados.

—He venido a despedirme, no podía irme sin antes asegurarme de que mis pequeños estaban a salvo— musito calmadamente.

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente hasta que el mayor lo rompe— ¿Por qué?— dijo recién recuperado del shock producto de la repentina aparición— ¡¿Por qué tenías que abandonarnos?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué nos dejaste?! ¡¿Es que acaso ya te aburriste de nosotros?!— grito segado por el dolor de la perdida.

Kagome sonrío –Eres la copia de tu padre— suspira— La verdad es que me costó aceptarlo, y no yo no los abandone, yo no decidí irme es algo que sucedió y nada pude hacer para remediarlo, tienes que entender que todos tienen un tiempo en este mundo y cuando menos lo pensamos este se acaba, por eso deben aprovechar su tiempo en este mundo y cuídense ¿me lo prometen?—.

—Si — espetaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias— hace una pequeña reverencia—Kikio ya es tiempo— comienza a desvanecerse lentamente—Adiós niños nunca olviden que los quiero mucho—.

— ¡No espera!— grito la menor abrazándola con fuerza* — No te vallas, tengo miedo—.

—No te preocupes hija— para el momento la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido –recuerda que siempre estaré protegiendo, nunca estarás sola…— su presencia abandona el lugar dejando a ambos muchachos en una inexplicable paz.

—Adiós… mamá— susurraron mirando hacia el lugar en donde hace unos segundos se encontraba su espíritu.

_En otro lugar…._

—Ahora solo avanza a través del túnel— le indica la que alguna vez fue una sacerdotisa.

—Si— dijo obediente pero sin que ella se dé cuenta los años en su cuerpo, casi como haciendo cuenta regresiva, comienzan a hacerla ver más joven hasta que casi al final volvía a verse de 18 años.

—Te tardaste…—escucha una voz demasiado familiar que retumba en todo el lugar—… otra vez—.

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar— ¿Inu… yasha?—.

— ¿pues quien más?— respondió con un tono altanero— ¿quieres apurarte? He estado cincuenta años esperándote ¿sabes lo que es eso?—.

— ¡Inuyasha!— acoto presa de la emoción para correr a los brazos de su medio demonio al cual tanto tiempo había soñado con volver a ver.

Kikio observaba la escena con ternura, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar para buscar a otra alma que no pueda encontrar el camino.

— ¡Espera!— grito separándose.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto antes de recibir el sorpresivo abrazo de la ahora joven.

—Gracias por todo— espeto en su pecho.

—No hay de que—respondió con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Tan rápido como llego volvió a su lugar junto a su esposo— ¡Adiós Kikio!— dijo agitando los brazos para luego terminar el corto trecho que le quedaba para llegar hacia la luz.

—Adiós… Kagome— susurro.

FIN

* * *

Bueno ¡no me maten! Sé que fue depresivo pero… ¡el final fue feliz!... o eso creo.

* 1 y 2: recuerden que los Hanyous cresen más lentamente que los humanos a pesar de que esta vez los hice crecer más rápido (eso creo) que Inuyasha debido a ellos tienen más sangre humana que él.

* 3: ni pregunten como pudo tocarla cuando Kagome era un espíritu ¡pero quise ponerle más emoción!

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
